one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Sportacus
Description Super Mario vs Lazytown! Mario will be facing a blue opponent, but it's not who you may expect! Can Mario's power ups take Sportacus down? Or will Sportacus take down Mario with his athletic ability? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight A colosseum is filled with fans, waiting for the match to start. Announcer: Introducing first, the Italian plumber, Mario! Mario leaped into the colosseum and got ready for the fight. Announcer: And his opponent, the blue menace, Mario immediately though Sonic and was absolutely ready for a fight. Announcer: Sportacus! Mario was confused, just who was he facing? Sportacus came out doing a series of backflips and looked straight at Mario. Sportacus: This is my opponent? Well, I'm ready when you are! Mario: Let's a go! Get Going or Get Lost! FIGHT! Mario and Sportacus ran towards each other and Mario swung at him, but Sportacus effortlessly dodged, backflipped over Mario and proceeded to give some punches of his own. Sportacus: Come on! Is that all you got? But it wasn't, Mario dodged one of the punches, pulled out his hammer and swung straight at Sportacus. The hammer hit him right in the chest but surprisingly only caused Sportacus to stumble back a little bit. Sportacus: '' So you like tennis? Me too!'' Sportacus then pressed a button and got a tennis racquet from his suit and swung at Mario resulting in their weapons clashing. Sportacus managed to get a few hits on Mario, knocking the plumber back and tried to follow that up with a kick but Mario ducked under his foot, leaped off his foot, and stomped right on his head. Sportacus felt his head throbbing from the impact, but he wasn't going to give up. Mario then grabbed his legs and swung him to the other side of the arena. Sportacus had managed to land on his feet but was very dizzy, and once his head stopped spinning he felt a scorching hot flame hit his leg. Mario had equipped his fire flower, and shot fireballs at Scorpius leading to his leg catching on fire. Sportacus quickly attempted to stop the flames by stopping, dropping, and rolling, but Mario had a different idea while he did that. Mario: Let me put that out for you! Mario used the ice flower and shot ice balls at him. Sportacus didn't have time to react and was frozen in an ice block. Mario ran towards Sportacus, but before he could do anything Sportacus punched his way out of the ice block and backflipped away from Mario all the way to the other side of the arena. Sportacus: Why play weatherman when we can play sports like soccer? Sportacus activated his suit and got a soccer ball out and kicked it straight at Mario. The ball hit Mario in the face and caused him to hit the wall of the colosseum, leaving an indent where he hit it. The soccer ball fell of his face and Mario fell off the wall revealing a face full of heavy bruises. Sportacus decided to take a quick break and eat a sport candy. Mario stood up and was was extremely angry, he could take losing to Sonic, but not to some guy in a blue suit. He grabbed his most powerful weapon, the Super Star, equipped it and ran straight toward Sportacus. Sportacus had finished the sport candy and flexed his muscles as he felt a surge of energy all throughout his body. He saw Mario coming and both punched at each other fist colliding. Neither man moved and both were struggling to gain control. Mario punched him in the stomach with his other hand, but nothing happened and Sportacus kicked his legs causing him to fall down. He then laughed and said, Sportacus: Catch me if you can you pudgy plumber! Sportacus ran off and Mario went right after him. He was enraged and wanted to beat Sportacus senselessly, but even with the star power he struggled to keep up with Sportacus. Mario kept running after him regardless and even started to gain on him, but once his star power ran out, he felt surging pain throughout his body.His chest was pounding and he was struggling to breathe, he could barely stand, let alone run. Sportacus glanced over his shoulder to see Mario in his current condition. He laughed and said, Sportacus: You're already tired! Well I guess playtime is over! Sportacus ran Mario like a speeding bullet. Mario saw him coming but before he could move Sportacus leaped into the air and punched him straight in the chest, as Mario heard his ribs crack. He then uppercutted Mario straight into the air, to the top of the colosseum that was over 100 feet tall! Once Mario landed on his stomach, Sportacus jumped up and stomped right on the back of Mario's head. Sportacus obliterated Mario's head with his foot and blood covered the hero of Lazytown. Mario's headless body was on the ground with blood continuing to pour out of his neck. K.O. Sportacus flipped back and posed as the audience cheered for him. Conclusion This melee's Winner is: Sportacus!